


Alliance Honored

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: The Alliance between the Vampire Coast and the Counts of Sylvania finally pays off, in more ways than one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Alliance Honored

Isabella and Betty were watching from a hill not far off, while the undead hordes marched towards Averland. The imperials, assuming themselves safe, had holed up behind the walls and were now shouting curses and mocking words at the undead below. As the gargantuan Queen Bess rolled into view however, behind the two vampire ladies, along with 8 cannonades, the salty corpses manning the guns beginning to load the first volley, the sounds of confidence became screams of terror.  
Betty walked forward and raised her hand.   
“READY!” she called to the gunners, sighting the target she wanted them to hit, and then pointed.   
“FIRE!!!”  
The violent ring of cannonballs going off, followed by the tremendous “BOOM” of the Queen Bess shook the very earth she was standing on, a couple of her zombies deckhands tripped and literally fell upon their swords. The western wall, shuddered, cracked and finally crumpled under the assault. One of its towers, and everyone on top of or inside it, came crashing down, with a large wave of bricks and mortar. The cacophony of broken stone falling to the earth drowned out the screams of the defenders as they were buried under a mountain of rubble.  
A few more rounds of shots, and there was a nice big hole devoid of any fortifications. Isabella stepped up behind her and put her arms around the captain’s shoulders.   
“Well, go on. Vlad will be waiting for you to lead your half of the attack.” she whispered. “I’ll take care of things from here my dear.”  
As her hand went lower and squeezed one of Betty’s breasts, she gasped.  
“After this business is done, we’ll have some real fun, ok?” the Lady of Von Carstein whispered in her ear.   
“A-Aye, Isabella, right away.” replied the captain.  
They’d been messing around together for several months now. Once the alliance between the two undead factions had been brokered, she had returned to Lustria to report to the Pirate King of the Vampire Coast. Because of her now withstanding good relations with the Von Carsteins, Luthor had deigned that Betty should command their allied force that would assist the mainland vampires. He had no idea about the complicated relationship she had developed with the two, but they had agreed what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, and it wasn’t certain he would have cared anyways.  
When Vlad had come home from his campaign, and found his lady and her new friend curled up naked in bed, waiting for him, he’d been confused and more than a little angry. Isabella and Betty had worked together all evening to convince the Vampire lord that he had full access to both of their bodies, and by the night’s end, he had decided that she was welcome to share in their nightly romps.  
Betty since then had been spending every night being ravaged by the two, who had already been crazy in love with each other beforehand. However with someone else around they almost felt they needed to show off, each one pulling off new tricks to top the other. It was exhausting, but very, very fun.   
The invasion of Averhiem was over in a few hours, and the city was utterly at the undead’s mercy. As the zombie crewmen stumbled around and knocked into their allied Grave Guards, their masters entered the city. Betty, Isabella and Vlad positioned the undead hordes on the ruined defenses they had left behind, and began to oversee the work. As Isabella sent lesser Vampires up and down the streets, trumpeting the coming of their new lord and Emperor, Betty arranged for teams of handgunners to line up on walls and watchtowers, ready with rifles to kill any insurgency or unrest.  
Vlad meanwhile, taking an honor guard of his most trusted Blood Knights to the keep, to crush any resistence and take the reigning Leitdorfs into captivity. Their obsession with politicking and hunger for power would make them perfect recipients of the Blood Kiss.  
As the details were dealt with and the proper arrangements made, Vlad called Isabella and Betty into the throne room of the Elector Count, to go over all they had done.  
“So, all thine populace now know of mine coming to power? They are aware of whom is now their master?” he asked Isabella in his lightly accented voice.  
“Yes my love, your orders were carried out posthaste, the whole of Averheim is at your mercy.”  
“Excellent… Betty, I assume that you have also completed what was ordered?”  
“Aye, yer orders were done out as ye wanted. The deck‘ands are keeping a weather eye on the peasantry. There won’t be any insurrection, ye ‘ave me word.”  
“Good, good.” he leaned back in the chair and sighed.  
“I suppose we have earned a small respite, what do you think, Isabella?”  
She smiled, walking to his side with long, graceful strides. She slipped her fingers down to his chest, walking them up to his cheek, taking it in her hand, and kissing him deeply.  
Betty awkwardly shifted closer, knowing at this point that she would be welcome to join in once they were done. They never had sex without first touching and fawning over each other. It was like they were always in their honeymoon, both totally infatuated with one another.  
The pirate slid down between Vlad’s legs as he kissed his lady, carefully taking off the pieces of his leg armor and codpiece. Once they were off she slid down the undergarments that were worn under the black steel and took his full manhood in her small hands.  
It was large, very large, at least 9 inches of throbbing vampire cock. The shaft was thick, vieny, and making her mouth water more by the moment, so she decided to waste no more time. As Isabella pulled her armored top off and let Vlad suck and bite her nipples, the pirate got to work with her own oral fun. Betty drew her tongue down from the base all the way to the tip, before taking the head in her mouth with a soft moan. It was salty on her tongue, and cool, where a living man’s would be warm.  
Isabella’s moans drew her eyes up to watch as Vlad sucked one of her large, luscious tits and then let it go to work the other. The nipple was hard as a rock and deep purple, almost painful looking, but the expression of lusty bliss on Isabella’s face showed the truth of how much she loved it. As the work escalated, both Vlad and Isabella shed more of each other’s clothes and armor pieces until they were utterly nude.  
Vlad Von Carstein was a picture of masculine strength. Though his face was thin and his nose missing, his body was toned and strong, with muscular definition everywhere. The sight never failed to make the pirate soak her panties.   
It suddenly seemed much to warm in here, and she was relieved when Isabella reluctantly moved from Vlad to go next to her and began to strip off her coat. She unbuttoned her undershirt and tossed it onto the large clothing pile, the captain’s modest breasts bouncing free as she shifted to let Isabella get at her pants. After only a few moments, Betty too was completely exposed.   
She sucked Vlad harder now, bobbing her head up and down nice and slow, but increasing pace steadily. She’d had plenty of practice, and the throaty groans and gasps he made told her how it had paid off. Isabella pushed her sideways, and took it into her mouth, but Betty didn’t want to be left out, and moved in again. They both decided to share, showering the thick, pale shaft in kisses and licks, shifting from sucking the balls to the shaft and then back again. The vampire lord watched them with a contented grin and leaned all the way back into the soft, comfortable reigning seat of Averheim’s Elector Count, watching as the two beautiful ladies sucked him off.  
Truly, there was no perk quite as grand being the Emperor would afford him as this. He felt his limit approaching, and Isabella could see it in his face. She and Betty both pulled off and worked a hand each up and down his shaft, rubbing his sack, giving him a full genital rubdown.  
“Yes Vlad, oh my Vlad, cum on me, shower my tits and face in your seed!” Isabella cried.  
“Aye m’lord, my Emperor, y-yer majesty, cum all over me too, I want the rightful Emperor’s cum all over me filthy pirate face!” Betty chimed in, not to be outdone.  
The words coupled with their practiced hands were a work of total perfection, and Vlad pressed his head back into the chair, cumming with a growling, deep moan of pleasure. His cock throbbed and shot seed all over their bodies. Rope after rope of thick white caught on their face, in their hair, on their breasts, it was a huge orgasm, and left both the ladies sticky.  
After he was done they eagerly licked each other clean while Vlad rubbed himself back to full mast in only a few moments.  
“That was a lovely appetizer, mine dears, but now, I believe that the main course is in order.”  
He lay down on the ground and motioned for them to come closer.   
“Isabella, mount me, and captain, you may ride mine tongue.” he said, smiling at her blush.  
“Oh Vlad…” his lover said, sliding down onto his shaft with a soft coo of bliss.  
The vampire squatted down and lowered onto Vlad’s face moaning as his tongue flicked at her dripping nethers. She rode the feelings of pleasure as Isabella bounced on his shaft. As they rode the great Vampire lord, Isabella leaned in close, and the two women shared a sloppy kiss for a moment, before returning to their tasks.  
They continued like this for a while, before an idea occurred to Isabella.  
“Betty, come here.” she lifted herself off of Vlad’s expertly working tongue reluctantly and moved closer.   
“Aye, what is it?” she asked, as the Elector Count of Sylvania watched them with curiosity.   
“Follow my lead.” the lady whispered, before pressing her pussy lips on one side of the massive cock that was between them, and catching on quickly, Betty did the same, pressing against the other.  
Their pussies rubbed against the nice, thick cock, squishing against it, their engorged lips pressing tight on the pale flesh. The Lady of Von Carstein began to move up and down with practiced grace, the captain following her lead.   
They were both rubbing themselves on either side of Vlad’s shaft, sharing his big dick between the two of them, moaning.  
Betty blushed and bit her lip. “This is so bloody good, Isabella you’re a genius…” she whispered.  
“Oh you’re too kind…” she replied, increasing the pace as the pirate followed suit.  
Vlad preferred the feeling of being inside one or the other of the two ladies slightly more, but the spectacle of them sharing his member between them made up for it easily. It was indeed a very sexy sight. He folded his hands behind his head and sighed, smirking as they went faster.  
Both were moaning now loudly, occasionally stopping to kiss. Their work increased in pace, going even faster, and faster, their unnatural stamina and speed giving them the ability to work the dick between them better than any mortal woman.  
Vlad could feel orgasm building in him again, and both Betty and Isabella were feeling it too, their lower lips both prodigiously leaking all over, an endless flow of slick juices.  
“Oh gods, oh Isabella, Vlad… I-I can’t… I’m gonna…” Betty gasped, panting, eyes unfocused, her small breasts bouncing up as she rubbed herself against that throbbing shaft with feverish speed.   
Isabella bit her lip hard and gasped, knowing she too was at her limit. Vlad as well was reaching his peak.  
Wordlessly, the great vampire decided he wanted to fill both of them. First grabbing Isabella, he thrust inside her and the stretch and feeling of being filled drove her over the edge, her pussy clenching and quivering around her lover’s cock as it unloaded into her. After filling her with several loads, he pulled out, grabbed Betty, and stuffed her, causing the quivering pirate to orgasm noisily, she cried out his name in pleasure as her tight cunt was stuffed with thick, sticky cum.  
Finally, Vlad was finished, pulling out of them and watching as the two shuddered and moaned and looked at each other. Isabella laughed lightly and pulled Vlad into a kiss, Betty meanwhile looked down at her overflowing snatch, tasting the thick white stuff hesitantly as it dripped out.   
They laid there for a good while, basking in the afterglow of orgasm and victory, skeletons wordlessly bringing them goblets of fresh blood.  
Betty hoped, beyond hope, that she would never have to drag herself through the muggy jungles of Lustria again. This, this was the life, right here.


End file.
